Report 330
Report #330 Skillset: Skill: Astrology Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: We will slightly reduce the costs. Problem: Astrology currently drains massive amounts of endurance and willpower as well as power to leave a person depleted of permenant banks that have heavy regen times provided you are not trans discipline/resilience to aid in regen times. The problem with this is that astrology is unlike most other skills in the game that it actually has a viable buff/debuff skillset. However, it can't be approriately used to its maximum capability because fully sphering one or two people can drain someone down more than half their endurance/willpower leaving the astrolger depleted and unable to fight/influence/bash due to the large depletion of these more permenant stat banks. Lowering the costs would allow this skill to be more widely used in its approriate manner to buff allies and debuff enemies. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Lower the overall willpower/endurance drains by 75% to allow a useful skillset to be more widely used and adequetely available to those with and without the trans regen skills. Player Comments: ---on 3/1 @ 12:31 writes: Another problem I had with wp/end for Astrology spheres is what happens when you try to use one when you have short breath or scrambled brain. With a strongly negative sidiak/tarox and unlucky timing I have gone from near full to 0 wp/end in one attack. Perhaps in addition to Solution #1 you could consider making the high drain from these skills not effected by those afflictions? ---on 3/1 @ 19:33 writes: I don't believe that Placeus' suggestion is needed since it'd bypass the original intent for the afflictions in question, though I most heartily agree that casting astrospheres just for basic bashing purposes can quickly kill the caster's willpower and endurance (and causing them to lose even more time to benefit from the bash because of the lessened endurance and willpower). This even becomes worse when trying to take another person with the Astrologer and trying to buff them. If anything, Id appreciate a means to do ASTROCAST SPHERE AT ENEMIES in addition to the singular targeting mechanic so that the spheres can be spread out without outright killing the casters willpower and endurance. With that proposal, I actually wouldnt even mind a slight boost to the cost when using the allies/enemies mechanic since itd justify the cost for spreading them out. ---on 3/2 @ 02:17 writes: I don't think this is needed. The hefty willpower/endurance costs can be predicted, and if they are too high, well, just don't use it. Do not think the multiple targets thing is a great idea either. Maybe for allies... definitely not for enemies. Would also have to translate the power cost from the multiple spheres. ---on 3/22 @ 04:57 writes: I could have posted these sooner but the 0p 1en or 1wp drain around 6% of the overall willpower of a person. With 5 spheres being required to kill, that is 30% of one's total willpower in order to instakill someone. That is assuming you do not get any 2 or 3en or wp, which could easily put the attacker below 50% willpower to get one kill. These numbers need to be altered in order to allow the skillset to be used. ---on 3/29 @ 16:13 writes: I think the high costs for spheres at certain times is supposed to be something of a limiter for the astrology buffs, but I think we could greatly reduce those costs for negative spheres only, since those are needed for meteor.